He's my Best friend
by esper1315
Summary: May is woken up in the middle of the night to her best friend Sammy on her doorstep. The only problem is Sam should be in the Pit right now.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the well known and loved characters of Supernatural. Though I wish I did. This is my first Fanfiction but I have read many and I finely got the balls to put this up. Also I am very sorry about grammar and spelling I will try my best.

~ _prologue ~_

The Air was quit and the moon was full. The old Victorian house stood tall in the dark as if it had been waiting for him to return. Slowly he made his up to the house that he and his brother had visited so many times before.

"_How did he get out? Maybe Cas ripped him from the pit just like he had with Dean. But if that were the case then why doesn't he have the same hand print his brother has. Also where is Adam? Is his little brother still down there?" _Sam tore himself from his thoughts, He was so upset and confused he had no idea as to why he was back here. He didn't even notice that he was now standing in front of the dark blue door. Sam took a deep breath and rang the bell.

The old bell rang throughout the house. "What the hell?" May come out of a very hot , dream that involved Johnny Depp and something to do with a shower. May rolled over and looked at her clock. Only to find it read 3:30 Am. "Oh this better be important or someone is going to lose a limb." She reached under her pillow and pulled out Lucky the 45. Her father gave her the night before prom. May climbed down the stairs not caring what she looked like. Given the fact that it was 3:30 in the morning and somebody was ringing the doorbell she was not happy. She made it to the door just in time for the stranger to hit her bell again. "Touch that bell again and I will blow your head off." Just as soon as May opens the door, she slams it shut. "What the Fuck!" She tries to compose herself and then slowly reopens the door.

"Hey" he smiles, his voice is like magic, and there standing at 6'4 is Sam Winchester. It was not even Six weeks ago that the dark angel that stood in front of her had thrown himself into the pit to save the world. Slowly he made his way into the house. Sam frowned as he saw the fear on May's sown white face. "May, it's me Sam."

May was in shock. She just stood there pointing Lucky at the one person she trusted more than her father. Sam towered over her trying to get her to put her gun down. The one advantage to being 5'3 compared to 6'4 is that she could kick faster and that's what she did. She kicked Sam right in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. She turned to run; this thing behind her could not be her best friend. Just as she made it to the stairs Sam grabbed her from behind and she passed out. "Well that was not how I thought it would go." Sam sighed and carried May over to the couch and waited.

Twenty mints later May started to come to. Slowly she opened her eyes hopeing that all of it had been a dream. No dice, sitting there at the end of the couch in all of his pin up glory was Sam Winchester. It looked like the poor thing had fallen asleep. She just watched him, not sure of what to do. I mean if he was possed wouldn't she be dead by now? At this point she didn't care because she had missed him so much. When Dean had shown up with out Sam by his side May new right then he was gone. So what did she do... nothing. For five weeks she drank her self to sleep and last night was not any diffrent. She came home from the " Kit Kat" Club and had her lovely affair with Jack Daniel's . But insted of sleeping the night threw she gets a wake up call from her dead best friend.

With out waking Sam, May made her way up to her bathroom. She need a shower to wake her up and the after she would make some coffie and find out why Sammy was back from the dead. May threw her flannle pj's on the floor and observed herself in the floor length mirror. She was nothing amazing, she stood at 5'3 God forbid she could have grown to 5'11 like her mother. Her hair was a long chestnut brown, she was curvy and when she says curvy she means it. If she had to compare her self to an actress's body type it would be a young Kate Winslet. Her eyes are her favorite feature though . Her mom used to say that she could not descied what color they should be, so May wound up with Chameleon eyes. They change with her moods. It was one thing that Sammy said he would miss most when he was away. In frustration she spit on the mirror and truned on the shower and let the water wash away her anger, fear. Softly she started to sing " The diary of Jane" by the Breaking Benjamin's.

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

Sam leaned against the bathroom door listening to his best friend sing the words to a song that seemed to consume her soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was now ten thirty in the morning and May was on her seventh cup of coffee. She had her back to Sam as she glanced out the kitchen widow, that looked out over her mother's now dead Lavender filed. Perhaps one day, when the world stops throwing her curve balls she will go out there and bring it back to life. But that was not important right now. What was important was Sammy and who brought him back and what that means for the rest of the world.

May- I got it!

Sam jumped a bit as he looked up from his lap top.

Sam – Got what?

May whipped around as with a determined look on her face.

May- I know who ripped you from the Pit.

Sam looked at May with confusion. He got up from his seat and crossed the distance between them and looked down into her eyes.

May- The Doctor.

Sam- Who?

May- exactly

Sam- May you are not making any sense. The Doctor Who?

May – That's it Sam.

Sam- What's it?

May – The Doctor.

Sam – What Doctor.

May- Who!

Sam- The Doctor!

May- Yes Sam I know, we trade one freak in trench coat for a really hot freak in a trench coat.

May giggled at Sam's frustration and hopped up and gave him a quick kiss. She didn't even realize what she had done. It was the first time she had acted like her old self since Sam showed up. Sam took in a breath and looked into her eyes. Sam went to kiss May again , but reality set in and May slipped passed him to grab some more coffee. In defeat Sam ran his hands through his long hair and sat back at his laptop.

It was Sam who broke the silence first.

Sam- So this Doctor?

With a giggle May slid into the seat across from him.

May- Sam it was a joke. I was talking about Doctor Who! David Tenants, Doctor who to be egsatct. I was thinking. If God and the Devil can be real why the hell can't The Doctor be real I mean. It would make things more fun.

Sam just looked at the 24 year woman as if he had never seen her before.

Sam- Who are you and what have you done to my best friend.

May- I grew up.

Just then the door bell rang. May smiled braced herself for who and what she was about to see. She need a new door bell that thing just keeps getting her in trouble. Before she opened the door she checked herself this time, just to make sure she looked presentable. Her purple ___Converse_ peaked out from underneath her dark boot cut jeans and with a black hoddie, her hair up in a mess bun. And right at home on her hip was Lucky. Yep this is it now time to face the music.

The Bell rang one more time and with a smirk May opened the door.

May- Didn't your father ever tell you good things come to good little boys.

Dean flashed that charming Winchester smile that always made even the coldest demon heat up.

Dean- I am not a Good little boy ,my father told me to always go for what I want.

Dean then picked up May into a bear hug gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

Dean – So where is he?

May- In the Kitchen

Dean- Thanks for calling

May – It's nothing I mean come on it is not every day that your best friend shows up on your doorstep when he should be dead. Wait that's a lie… I just realized when it comes to you boys I should just start investing in cases of Jack.

Dean- You know, Love that might not be a bad idea.

With that May and Dean went into the kitchen to find Sam talking to Castel.

May- Oh come on really why could it not be the Doctor! Instead I get the other wacko in a trench coat.

Castel- Hello May

May- Hi

Castel- Perhaps we should let Dean and Sam talk.

With that May and Castel walked out back to the dead Lavender field while Sam and Dean stayed. In the house.

Dean- Hey Sammy


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

May felt the soft breeze on her pale skin as her and Castiel waited for Sammy and Dean to finish.

May- So where is he Cas? I have not heard from him in four months. Is the son of a bitch still alive?

Castiel- You know I can't tell you May.

May stood there anger started course through. She couldn't believe it four months and not a fucking word and this is the 3rd time Castiel is refusing to tell her where the bastured is.

May- I don't care, he is my father and I have a right to know where the hell he is.

Cas- May…..

May- Cas don't you get it, if there is anyone out there who can figure out why what the hell is going on in my kitchen it is him.

Cas- May…

May- and another thing does he even still care what happens I mean. If he wants in with the big man upstairs why doesn't he just come home and help.

Cas- MAY!

May- what?

Cas- Will you please just shut up for a minute and turn around.

May had been so preoccupied with Cas that she had not noticed the three men that now stood on her back porch. It took May a few seconds before she recognized who had joined the brother. Standing there around 6'1 was a man in with short black hair, his long black jacket covered his messed up sutie and tie. He actually looked a lot like Cas but this guy just pissed her off. He lit his cigarette with his silver Zippo then smiled.

May- Get Out Now

Sam- May look

May made her way to the porch. She was pissed and no one was going to tell her otherwise. She pulled out Lucky and was pointing it directly at his head.

Dean- Wow.. Hey Shortcake chill for a sec.

May- Fuck off Dean! I Said get off my property. You have no right to be here.

May cocked her gun and was about to fire when Cas was by her side.

Cas- May, stop

May's heart began to race as her hands started to shake. Slowly the figure walked forward and leaned into May's gun. "Do it." He looked into her eyes and as they began to change into a pale blue, "Do it May." He knew she was scared, " Do it come, I SAID DO IT!" He screamed it at her and yet he still stood there. Sam pushed him away and took the gun from Mays hand. She slowly started to move away before Sam, Dean or anyone else could say anything. She stopped by the man's side she closed her eyes took in a breath.

May- I will go run the water, your supplies is where you left it.

She then left them all standing on the back porch.

Cas- Constantine was that truly wise to push her like that.

Constantine- Castiel I know how to handle my own daughter.

Sam and Dean both went to go after May but were stopped by Constantine

Constantine- Ah boys if I know my baby girl right now is not the time to go and try and save her. She has to set the room up before we can find out why you are back. Now if someone could tell me as to why my daughter just tried killing me I would like to know.

May rejoined the guys. This time she had a fat gray cat in her arms.

May – If you have to ask then I think you have lost more than just the time in the past few months, John. Your room is ready and so is fluffy here.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May walked into her father's study with fluffy in hand. She was followed by Sam. Castiel had left to see if anyone on "Angel Am" was talking. Dean was on the phone with Bobby while her father sat in his chair bare foot and ready to go.

Constantine- Now jellybean you gonna be ready to pull me out when I saw so .

May handed fluffy over to Sam as he gave her the strangest look at the sound of her childhood pet name.

May- Yes, and don't call me that.

Constantine nodded his head and turned to Sam. As May removed the hoddie to reveal a purple tank top. But what caught Sams attention, was the fact that she had the same tattoo's her father did on both forearms. They are the alchemicalst symbol of the Red King, he never noticed that May had them as well. The fire triangle with three radiating arrows below, bounced of her skin in the light. Constantine cleared his throat to bring Sam back to reality.

Constantine- Are you sure you don't remember anything?

Sam- No, I remember falling with Adam and then I was here.

Constantine- Your lucky, because once those ass hole's get you, your sweet ass is all theirs.

May- John,

Constantine- What happened to dad?

May- Sammy, I will take fluffy. Now go wait outside.

Sam- But..

May- Just do it.

As Sam walked out May handed Fluffy to Constantine. For just two seconds he stared into the cats eyes and time slowed down. The room peeled apart to relive a decaying hall that was lined with flesh and bone. At the end was a cage with a large inverted cross inscribed on the front of the doors. John walked down the hall with each step he felt the cold shimmer like waves from his destination. He heard voice whisper his name "_Constantine," Come to us Constantine, take us join us."_ The hall seemed to go on and on and slowly his feet began you sink into the flesh that was holding him up. He pushed and Pushed and finely made it to the doors that held his answer. He reached for the handle and pulled open the massive doors. There Laying on a bed was his daughter and a man but this man kept changing. He changed three times before it stopped. He called out to her and she looked at him with hate in her eyes. Slowly his daughter got up from the bed , she then stood at the edge and was surround by three men each on had a hand on her stomach and a sick smile on his face. It was then that Constantine knew who they were. He ran but was stopped by himself. _"The child will be born and it will then be chosen as to who it will fallow. For our war has just started." _Constantine began to speak but felt himself being ripped out.

He could not breath, everything he had saw, this is not happening. He won't let it happen, Not to his little girl. Just then he collapsed into Mays arms.

May – SAM get in here I need help.

Sam had not even closed the door all the way and it was already over. No wonder why his father and this guy worked together a lot . It didn't take any time at all to get any of this stuff done. Sam ran to May's side and helped her bring her father over to the couch in the living room. Dean came running in wondering what the hell happened.

May- Hell is what happened.

Dean- Jesus.

Constantine- Not really

John slowly came around and really wanted a cigarette. May knew right away what her father wanted and hand him his pack and his zippo. She then sat down on coffee table in front of her father.

Constantine- Jellybean do you think you could make me something to eat while I talk to our guest.

Dean- Jellybean?

May- What? Whatever you have to say in front of Sam and Dean you can say it to me as well .

Constantine-I was talking about Castiel and Adam .

Constantine gestured towards the hallway and there standing with Cas was Adam the youngest Winchester. May jumped up and ran to Adam. She knocked him to the ground with a giant bear hug.

Sam & Dean- Hey!

May was laughing as she helped Adam up and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. She looked over at Sam and Dean who just looked like someone had kicked their puppy.

May- what?

Sam- I didn't get a welcome like that.

Dean- neither did I and I am the best looking out of the three.

Adam- That's because she likes me better then all of you.

Constantine-May I need to talk to the boys so would you please go and get us all something to eat.

May just stared at her father and the rest of the men that were in her house. What the Fuck is going on this is her house and they are kicking her out so they can talk. RRRRRR you know if today would just end she would be happy.

May- Fine I will go get some pizza and some beer's. If you break anything I will kill you all and that means you to she pointed, to Adam as she grabbed her jacket and head for the door.

Adam- What , I just got here.

May- I mean it !

She walked out the front door to her midnight blue 2005 Pontiac grand am gt. It was nothing compared to Deans baby, but May still loved her. As soon as she was in the safety of her car she turned up the radio loud as she made her way down the dark country road into town. About 20 minutes into the drive May pulled over and Screamed. She did not know how much more she could take of this. All of them at the in the same house at the same time with her father and an Angel.

May- Can't you give me a fucking break.

And as if the music in her car was answering her back. The song " Evil Angel" came on.

May- you know I listen to Breaking Benjamin's enough, couldn't you send me one of them? No! Well I see how it is.

Laughing at herself May just sang along. And with each line she could not help but think about the Winchester boys that where now at home making nice with father of the Year.

"Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)

I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a saviour.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?"

The song fade into the background as she pulled into the parking lot. She picked up four pizza's and two 12 packs and a bottle of Jack for herself. Make those two bottles of, Jack given the fact that her father and her dead friends blew back into town. She arrived home to find that no one but her dad was hungry.

May- what the hell did you tell them to make even Dean turn down food.

Constantine- I told them what I saw.

None of the boys would look at May and she was not happy that she just dropped 60 bucks and no one was eating.

May- What did you tell them John …

May - John …

May- Constantine, rrrr Fine Dad what the hell did you tell them.

Constantine- see Jellybean was it that hard to call me dad?

May just glared at her father as he ate. He finely broke down and told her what he saw. He told her all of it. She looked at him for a second then back to the boys, and then looked back to her father again. She then burst out laughing. She took a shot of Jack and continued to laugh.

May- John Constantine I think you have lost your god damn mind. That is never going to happen. Ever .

With that May took her bottle of Jack with her up to her room and locked the door behind her. She laid Lucky out in front of her on her desk and threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The song " Crazy train" echoed throughout May's bedroom for the 3rd time in a row. Still half asleep she answered.

May- Ya..

The voice on the other end of the line was very soft and yet pissed off at the same time. " So are you coming to work to night or am I finding a new bar tender?" May shot up out of bed, looked at the clock 10 pm. She should have been at work a half hour ago and Roxy was ticked.

May- Fuck, Roxy dude I am sorry my dad just showed up..

Roxy- Save it for someone who is not paying you by the hour now get your ass down here or pack up and get out.

With that Roxy hung up. May chucked her phone on the bed as she turned her room upside down for something clean to wear. She need music and didn't care if anyone was sleeping this was her house and she was not in the mood. You know that just seem to be the reoccurring theme with her today. Whatever she walked over to her CD player and turned it up as she got ready for work.

The soundtrack for tonight was " The Shiny Toy Gun's", she sang along to Ghost town as she searched for a pair of jeans to wear. She finally decide on a pair that she had only worn once that week. They flared out at the bottom but hugged her ass so he tend to get good tips at work. Now time for the shit. She went with a "Pink Floyd" jersey t-shirt, as always she had on her purple converse. May knew she would be buried in those things. Her hair was in to braid pigtails. She checked herself out, to see if she need anything. Yep just a little eye line here and there and she was done.

May took off down the stairs without looking and collided with a massive wall, and land on her ass.

May- owwww

Sam- Shit, May are you okay?

May- What did I tell you about being so damn tall .

Sam chuckled and helped May up off the floor.

Sam- where are you off to?

May- work, I would love to stay and chat but my balls are on the chopping block.

Sam- May you don't have balls. Unless you are not telling us something.

May winked at his comment, grabbed her stuff and was out the door before Sam could say anything.

Closing time that's what May loved to hear. The sweet words of redemption, where she is ripped from her boss nightly ___perdition and allowed to see the light of day once more. May laughed thinking it was not that bad given the fact that she has seen what Hell is truly like when she has to drag her father's ass back out when he gets in over his head._

___May was stacking bar when the sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears. Taking in a deep breath she turned around to find that no one was behind her. Perhaps Roxy forgot her keys, it would not have been the first time._

___May- Rox did you forget something?_

___May was met with a silence, slowly she reached for the Lucky at her hip, but her best friend was not there. Then she remembered that she was in such a hurry she left the stupid gun on her desk._

___May- __Shit!_

___Just then the lights all went out in the place. But thanks to the pregnant moon outside May's eyes started to adjust right away. That's when she saw his dark silhouette in the far corner by the jukebox. Without hesitation May reached for the baseball bat that was hidden beneath the bar in case of a fight. She ready herself , being a midget compared to this guy she jumped up on top of the bar and called the son of a bitch out._

___May- Look Man, I do not know what you want but we are closed so don't let the door hit you on the way out._

___The figure started to move closer and this made May a little jumpy, one she does not like being ignored and two it has already been a long day as it is._

___May- What did you not hear what I said? _

___He just ignored her and moved closer and closer till he was almost directly in front of her. May came fly down off the bar with the bat swinging. She nailed the guy right in the left shoulder and then kicked him in the stomach. He went crashing through one of the tables and land on Roxy's brand new pool table. May hopped up on to the table and kicked again. Just as she was about to take another swing with her slugger the room began to shake. The windows blew out and May went flying back over the bar and slammed into the wall of liquor._

___May-alcohol abuse…_

___May tried the best she could to cover her body as the bar started to come down around her. Then as fast as it started it stopped. Confused and not wanting to move but knowing she would have to May stood to see what was left. Which was a whole lot of nothing. _

___May- Great just fucking great! Roxy is going to kill me._

___The rubble over by what used to be the pool table started to move. May could not believe it after all of that and that guy is still alive. Wait of course she can believe it, this is her life we are talking about here. May back way just in case something else came out from underneath the rubble instead of just scary shadow dude. Where was Sam when she needs him?_

___The shadow dude moved the rubble aside to relive something that was not a shadow at all. He stood there without a scratch on him and radiated this warm light glowing from his skin. He had long blond hair and deep green eyes. They reminded May of the emerald city in the wizard of oz that's how green they were. He was tall and massive, probably about the same size as Sam. But what surprised her even more was his voice and how tender it was when he spoke. __" Hello May."_

___May-Um hi?_

___May didn't know how to talk to this man. Right away she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted his forgiveness and wish that he would just say it was all okay. May shook her head what the hell was she doesn't even know who the hell this guy is. May found herself being drawn into his eyes even more and what she saw there was brought her to her knee's._

___May- No, That is not going to happen. It can't I won't let it._

___The man walked softly over to May and laid his hand on her head disappeared. The place was quit May opened her eyes and found that she was still on her knees, but the bar was now back in one piece. _

___May- What the Fuck? Oh man I need a vacation. _

___With what happened minutes before May left the bar for home. She knows what happened was real and she would be damned if anyone would tell her otherwise. _

___By the time she pulled up it was once again 3:30 in the morning. She wonder if anybody else was still awake. The house was quit, and cool. Which felt good on the skin during the summer nights in R.I. May found Adam asleep on the couch, it looked like he had passed out while doing some research. May made her way to her father's study to see if the old man was still up . But instead she found Sam. He was knee deep in her father's books about the occult and other things that go bump in the nigh. As May watched him something came over her. There was a hunger a need that wanted to be satisfied and the only thing that could satisfy it was that dark angel that was sitting in the room in front of her. _

___May bit her lip and walked into the room ._

___May- Hey you _

___Sam looked up surprised at Mays presence . He noticed something different about her there was something in her eyes that had him captivated. Slowly they changed from a dark green to warm gold. Sam's heart stopped as he realized that the changed in her eyes was because of him. With a small smile Sam closed his book and set it on the couch next to him . He closed the distance between May and himself. He brushed his rough hand against he soft skin. May closed her eyes and let out a small moan in reply. Sam reached behind her head and pulled her into a demanding kiss and explored her mouth for the first time. She tasted like honeysuckle wine. And Sam wanted to devour every last drop._

___May could not stop kissing Sam. She felt like she was wrapped up in a forest of clover and Jack and it tasted sweeter than life it's self. Slowly she pulled away to breath._

___Sam- Holy shit!_

___May - Your telling, umm look I think I need to head to bed._

___Sam leaned in for another kiss and made this one last longer than the last one._

___Sam- Night, May._

___May walked away breathless. As she collapsed on her bed she ran her hands over her lips. What the hell is going on. Not even a day ago she was going to check out of this place and now here she is a house full of people she never thought she would see again. She is seeing strange men in waking visions and she just made out with her best friend. But oh God does he taste good._

___What May didn't know is that the whole time she was with Sam somebody else was watching. And it tore them apart inside._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The heat of the morning sun warm May's face as she started to roll around on her bed. Just as she was about to climb out of bed she noticed that her feet did not touch the floor. Thinking she had miss judged the distance she pushed herself forward and landed flat on her face.

May- Ow

Rubbing her jaw May stood up and looked around her room and was appalled by what she saw. Someone had taken her room and threw bubblegum pop all over it. No longer was Jim Morrison, Heath Leadger, Johnny Depp Or The Beatles. No they where replaced by The Backstreet Boys, Devon Sawa, 98% and..

May- OH MY GOD !

Right above the bed where her autographed Dr. Who poster should be is now replaced by a life size pin up of Leonardo DiCaprio from Titanic. In Shock May ran to the mirror and scream at the top of her lungs. It was not that she found someone else in her own body. Oh that was far from it. It was her all right, her at the Age of 14! Her hair was cut to just above her chin, died black with chunky red highlights. She looked like she had make up on from the night before. She looked at her forearms no tattoo's. that means this is before I started working with dad. May searched for more clues as to what else was going on she. It looks like she slept in her cloths. A Pink tank and a jean skirt.

May- God what day is this come on May think.

As May searched for something to give her a clue ,someone started to bang on the bed room door. May stopped moving maybe if she does not move they will go away and will not even notice. However she was not that lucky. This time the bang was accompanied with a loud yell.

Constantine- Persephone May Constantine, get your ass down stairs now. You have some explaing to do.

May- oh fuck I know what today is.

Constantine- What did you say to me young lady?

May- Uh Nothing dad I will be right there.

May waited till she heard her father go down stairs before she let out another breath. She could not understand why she was here, nor did she want to be here. Perhaps it was the angels. She remembered them doing this crazy stuff to the boys all the time last year. But she could not figure out why they would put her through this .

May- Cas, you son of a bitch if you can hear me, get me out of this nut house.

Cas- I can't

May jumped from surprise. As she turned to face the voice that was behind her.

May- What? Why not? I already lived this once I know what happens.

Cas- May I am afraid that I cannot help you in this. All I know is that it must be carried out and you must see it.

With that he disappeared and May heard her impatient father yell up to her.

May- That's it I am going to by him a leash.

May slowly made her way through her old house. It all seemed so much brighter and happier. The smell of Apple pie and lavender filled her completely. Mom! Mom's here that's why. That knowledge alone brought tears of joy to her eyes. She cleaned off her face before she walked into the living room. May 's joy made her forget why she was coming down the stairs in the first place.

Sitting on the couch was a young Dean Winchester he had to be about 18 or 19 , May really couldn't remember the small details . Across from him was John Winchester and her looked pissed off, sitting over in the other chair was Sam he had his head down like he was waiting for a bomb to drop. Mays mother got up from her and embraced her daughter. May held her mother tighter then she intended to but she didn't care. She took in her sent and what she felt like. May never wanted to let go. She would do this over and over again if she could just stay with her mom.

May- I love you mommy

Beth-I love you to baby, now just do as you are told and it will all be okay.

May nodded and walked over and sat next to Dean on the couch, as Beth walked out into the kitchen. Mays father just stood by the fire place smoking his cigarette.

Dean- hey short cake

Dean winked at May as she blushed she remembers that this is the first time that he called her that.

Constantine- May..

May- Daddy I am sorry about last night I promise I will be home by 12 next time.

Dean snorted a little. As May tryed to save the rest of her teenage life. May had also noticed that Sam had now taken her mother's seat and both him and his father had looks of amusement on their faces. But that did not last long. Nothing funny lasted long when it came to John Constantine.

Constantine-That's not what this is about May . You remember John and his boys right?

May nodded yes. Of course she remembered John and his amazingly hot sons. They where only came around when they really need some heavy duty occult stuff or info and seeing as how that's what my father does. He is the man to go to. He is not a hunter per say, he is also a in tuned with sprits , but his gifts go far beyond that. Sometimes they cross lines that should not be crossed as Mays mother would say. But He was John Winchesters kind of man and right now John need to find out what he could on what killed his Wife. The trails ran cold and the only other option he had right now was Constantine.

May- Of course I remember them. Dad what is going on?

Constantine- I need your help . right now you are the only who can is capable of changeling.

That's where May's memory of the day ends. From what she has been told she says yes to her father and the Winchesters so that's what she will do. But there was a sick feeling in her stomach and she could not place it.

May- Okay so what do I do ?

Constantine- there is a chair set up in my study, All you have to do is go in there close your eyes and relax.

May couldn't move from the couch. She wanted to and she tryed to but it was like someone was holding her down. The room started to spin and May felt herself being pulled out of her body. She floated there above the room looking down at what was going on she could hear what they were saying. Her body was not moving from the couch but her lips where. Something had taken over her body right there and she could do nothing to stop it.

When she didn't think things could get any worse, her mother had entered the room. The possessed May leapt up off the couch and snapped Beth's neck before anybody knew what happened. The room spun like a top faster and faster. And May kept falling until she landed face first on her bed room floor again.

She stood up, looked around she was in her time. She was changed, was that their goal. To wake her up, what? She had no clue and didn't care . She called Roxy and left a message saying that she quit. She then walked into her bathroom looked in the mirror and laughed. May found the pair of scissors in the drawer and proceed to chop her hair off. She went from Carrie Underwood hair to Joan Jett in a manner of seconds. she then put on a black tank top , bag jeans and some high tops.

May made her way to the kitchen and ignored everyone who passed her. She sipped her and stared at then men who she wanted to play Russian roulette with.

May- Adam sweetie you don't have to stay for this but Constantine, and the Winchesters do . SIT BOYS!

The three men did as they were told. Dean opened his mouth to speak but May pulled Lucky out an pointed it right at his head.

May- I do the talking now close it.

Dean did as he was told starring at this new person that was across from him. This was not his little May. Sam also didn't know what to do out of all of them he seemed more confused he had just been with her last night and this was not how he left her. The only one who didn't say anything or move was Constantine.

May- So None of you where ever going to tell me where you?

Dean- Tell you what ?

May- Don't play dumb Dean all of you where there. Hell so was your father.

Sam- May what are you talking about

Dean- My Father?

May- What Daddy you have nothing to say.

Constantine went to light a cigarette , before he could May ripped it out of his hands. He just gave her a look of deft and stared out off into the dead lavender garden.

May-You know the more you all sit here and lie about this the more I grow to hate you.

May threw her chair out from behind her and screamed. She hated this, all this bull shit, all the complication, everything why couldn't it all just stop and make some kinda sense. The thing that happened at the bar, Now this back in time shit. She just wanted one day where it all just was as easy as Pie! She burst into tears and collapsed on the floor.

Sam was by her side the moment she went down. He held her rocking her back and forth.

Sam- May what happened?

May- I killed her

Dean- Killed who May

May turned to Dean who was now also by her side. His eyes where a warm green and May felt like a small child admitting breaking a lamp.

May- My mom.

She threw herself into Dean's arms and would not let go. She left safe there like nothing bad would ever happen again as long as his arms where around her. Dean picked her up and brought her to the couch. Sam followed and sat down right next to May.

May- You both don't remember at all.

Sam- No

Dean- Nope

May- I don't understand?

Sam- Well how come you are just remembering.

May- because the nice fluffy angels thought that I wanted to play Marty Micfly and go back in time.

Dean- Well maybe they did something to our memory

Cas- Not likely

May jumped as the Angel appeared right in front of them.

May- Well speak of the Devil

Cas- I am not… what did you do to your hair ?

May-Cas it was a joke deal. So why can't they remember?

Constantine- they can't remember because I performed Oclumancy on all of them.

Dean- what the hell is that ?

Cas- he erased memories of what happened that day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May- You what?

Cas- He erased your memories of that day. That is why you were sent back.

Dean- Oh this is just great. You know I am surprised that Sam and I are not vegetables by now. Seeing how you all like to skull fuck us every chance you get.

Sam- What about our dad did you do it to him to?

Constantine- No, John and I were the only ones who were supposed to know what happened that day.

May stood up and walked over to her father and spit in his face. Constantine took out smiled at his daughter and laughed . Cas moved to hold May from attacking her father any further. Adam was now standing behind Constantine. He looked to his brothers and new that if the man was to run he would have to stop him.

May- you are a worthless, prick who is not worth the carbon that you are made out of. I am going to destroy you over and over. You are nothing, you are not a man you are a shell…

Constantine- I am not the one who took an innocent life now am I, May. I did what I had to protect you. To protect the child. Soon you will all understand.

Cas- Constantine! That is enough she is not to know anymore.

Constantine- Don't tell me how to talk to my daughter you filthy half-breed. You are lucky I allowed you to stay in my house this long.

May continued to struggled against Cas to get to her father. Before she knew what was happening He hand her over to Dean and Sam ,while he made his way swiftly over to Constantine. Cas griped him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

Cas- May and her child are no longer your concern. You will leave here and never come back. You did your part. You unlocked the door and the memories Now LEAVE!

Adam made his way over to his brothers and May . Constantine gathered himself together and stood . He was meet with 5 cold stairs but the one that he cared about most was the one that was colder than anything. Her eyes were a crystal blue, they looked as though they could make the room fill with snow.

Constantine- I will not leave until she tells me to .

May-Get out.

That's all she could say and that is all she would say. She never wanted to see him again. With that he lit a cigarette , bowed and walked out the front door. Cas and Adam fallowed out to make sure he was okay while Dean and Sam stayed with May.

Dean- Can't we ever just get a normal day.

Sam- hahahahha, Ya and Pairs Hilton will be having a white wedding.

May- right and instead of Cas coming back through that door it will be Dr. Who, asking me to come with him and be with him forever and ever. Of course we can't have a normal day Dean. We would not be did.

Cas and Adam reentered the house and joined the others in the living room.

May- See I prove my point No Dr. Who just Cas.

Sam- what is your obsession with this Dr. Who guy. I mean what does he have that we don't.

May- Two hearts, A time traveling police box and awesome sense of style. Oh and the he is a Time lord that goes through time and Space!

Dean- So you would trade us in for a geek.

May- Yep

Adam- Hey I am a geek , I was going to be a Doctor.

May- then I would take you with me.

Dean & Sam- Hey!

May- daw are you two jealous?

Dean- Of the baby No

Sam- Not at all.

Cas- this is all very interesting but we have something's we must do before we leave.

May- What I am not going anywhere.

Cas- May there is an army coming and they are coming for you and your child.

May- Child what Child. I am not pregnant. I have not had sex in over two years.

May turned bright red as she spoke those last words forgetting that she was in a room filled with 3 really hot men and a Angel who was not so bad on the eyes.

Dean- Really

Sam- Shut up Dean

Dean- What

Cas-That is not the point May. You will be with child very soon and this child is something of importance to the human race.

May- huh?

Cas- we need to travel east over the seas and mountains to find the prophet that will guide us to the temple.

Adam- when you say we you mean?

Cas- I mean your brothers you and May. You are the ones bound to her and she is bound to all of you. This child's choice could save us all or destroy us. You all must make sure that it's path is clear. Now pack what you need. Your lives here are over.

Dean- Hold on don't we have a say in this.

Cas- I am afraid not. This is not like last time

Sam- Last time we didn't have a choice last time Cas! May and Adam are only 24 years old. You can't ask us to do this.

Cas- This is why you were brought back Samuel. Now do want to continue to spit on God's grace and be thrown back to the pit or are you going to do what the Father asks.

May laid a hand on Sam's shoulder as she approached Cas. She looked to Dean and then Adam. She could feel that this is what she need to do. What she was made to do. It was to late for her father but not for these men that she loved more and more every day.

May- I will do it

Sam- May..

May- Sam, Think about it. What have we got left. We all try to be normal and it never works out. Look at what happened with Dean and Lisa . The hunt tore them apart. We can't have normal and maybe this thing that we have to do. Will give other hunters normal lives.

Adam- I'm in

Dean- well I am not going to let you to go and get your selves killed for some stupid mission.

They all turned to Sam who was just staring at May with pain in his eyes. He did not want to do this. He wanted to in her arms waking up beside her, not worrying about some army trying to kill her or his brothers . He hated it, but he knew that he need to be by her side even if it meant that they were fighting for their lives.

Sam- fine what do we do .

Later that night May was standing by her car with tears in her eyes as she watched her family home burn to the ground. She had dropped fluffy off at her grandmothers with a note Saying that she was sorry, but she had to go. Dean had talked to Bobby about what was going on. As far as the world was concerned Persephone May Constantine, died in her sleep when the house caught on fire.

Sam- May are you ready?

May – Not really but I guess I have to be.

Before May got into to her car with Adam, Sam leaned down and softly kissed her.

Sam- by the way I like the hair. Stay close behind Dean and I.

May-don't worry I will be so close you will be wishing I was pulling your hair.

With that she bit at his bottom lip and jumped in her car. Sam growled as he made his way to the impala. This was going to be one long journey,


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain drops started to paint May's windshield. As the slow overture of natures symphony began to play. It was 1:30 am and they were somewhere outside of Maine, they had been about 4 hours since they started out and already has passed out on her.

May- wimp.

She giggled as she heard him whisper something about pink rabbits. She turned up the radio a little , rolled down the window and let the rain dance between her fingers'. Just as she began to get lost in the music and the road, the Impalas reds shoot on and Dean came to a complete stop. May had to swerve to the right and off on to the grassy shoulder.

The sudden movements did not even register with the sleeping Winchester in the passenger seat. With a little force May smacked Adams arm.

May – ADAM!

Adam- Wha?

The poor boy was still half asleep as May smacked him again. However this time it was a hard and a little too close to his boys.

Adam- Hey watch it

May - wake up man something is going down and you were about to sleep through the whole thing.

Adam- Where are we?

May- Outside of Main. The Gps says we are about 20 miles from the nearest hotel. But I could give to shits dude. I want to know why they stopped and why they have not even gotten out of the car or called.

Adam- I agree.

Both Adam and May grabbed there side arms and exited the car into the raging storm. It only took them a few seconds to get over to the Impala but they both looked like drowned rats. The Impala purred as she stood frozen in time. The windows were fogged over and May could hardly make out deans figure in the driver's seat. With a deep breath she looked across to Adam and nod.

May - On the Count of three , ONE , TWO, THREE.

On three they both threw open the doors and pointed their guns not knowing what to expect. As the doors opened Dean and Sam fell out into the rain unconscious.

May- Shit.

May drooped to her knees and to stop Dean from nailing his head on the pavement.

May- ADAM A LITTLE HELP HERE.

Adam- I'M A LITTLE TIED UP DEAR SORRY.

May- Dean Wake up man, come on man, Dean wake up. DEAN!

With irritation May dragged Dean's heavy ass over to her car and put him in the backseat. Adam was thinking on the same wavelength because he had already put soaked Sam in the back as well.

May- Adam what the hell is going on?

Adam- I don't know maybe it was the Angels again.

While Adam made sure that nothing physically else was wrong with his brothers May headed back to the Impala. Lightning suddenly stuck the ground before her and the rain froze. The lightning bolt was still in place jetting out from the sky connecting with the earth. The world around her was still. It was like her whole life just went all Matrix style, it was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. From behind the lightning bolt a figure appeared. It was then that May reganzied that it was the same man from the bar. His Eyes were filled with incomprehensible forgiveness and power. Those green eyes have been haunting her for days and now he is here in front of her.

May- ADAM!

With no answer from Adam, she turned to find him frozen in place right behind her. Unable to move she stared at the man before her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode out of her chest. As if he had not moved at all he was right front of her. His Emerald eyes bore deep into her soul. Then he began to speak softly in some kind of foreign langue. Each word brought tears to Mays eyes. All she wanted to do was fall into his embrace. She knew that there was home and she would be with her mother. But she couldn't do that she had stay strong for the boys.

With pure grace he laid his hand on May's head and then everything went black.

* * *

Dean Winchester POV-

It had been three hours since they pulled into this shity hotel and Sammy still won't stop trying to wake up May. The Poor thing hit her head on the pavement while changing a flat. That reminds me I am going to have to rag on her sorry ass when she wakes up for changing a tire like a girl.

Dean- Sam, will you stop it already she is still breathing.

Sam- Dude she could be really hurt. Maybe we should take her to the hospital.

Dean- Man you know how she feels about those places. She would kill us if we took her there for a small bump on the head.

Sam- I don't care Dean if she is not up in 20 minutes I am taking her.

Dean- It's your funeral … Dude what is that sound. Is there a concert going on or something?

As the words left the his mouth the youngest Winchester burst through the door.

Adam- Guys you have to come check this out.

The music was much louder and closer then Dean had expected then just as it fast as it started it stopped. Only to be replaced by an Angelic voice calling out for him and his brother's .

Sam- ADAM! What the hell are you doing put her down.

Adam carried May out of the room and out to the parking. Only to be followed by a pissed of Sam. But Sam stopped at the door stunned at what he saw. Dean heard a Violin and slowly made his way to Sam's side.

Dean- OH MY

Sam- GOD

They made their way through the mass crowd toward the group that had their brother and best friend. What they saw was the breath taking.

Dean- Are we dead?

Sam- Would not be the first time.

Dean- I am not kidding Sam look at them I mean listen to what they are singing it is amazing.

"I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive"

Castel- Your not dead. You are witnessing the Seraphim in your dreams.

Dean- First you need to stop popping up everywhere or you are going to get shoot. Second, we are what..and huh?

Sam- Do you mean that is the angelic choir

Castel- Yes Sam, it is a great honor . You and Dean are here to gain guidance. But do not Worry May and Adam are taking care of you back at the hotel room.

Dean- Wait, then who drove my baby back to the hotel?

Castel- I believe it was Adam.

With that the angel disappeared and left Sam and Dean in shock .

Dean- I will kill him again if there is one scratch on her. So now what do we do .

Sam- We listen to the angels sing.

While the choir sang the words the Winchesters saw the path that they need to take .

"Another day, another waiting game  
A little different but it's still the same  
I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?  
I'm having trouble feeling all alone  
Will my heart ever find a home?  
I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know  
I know I'm not the only one

So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight  
Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free  
When you're fighting to believe  
In a love that you can't see  
Just know there is a purpose  
For those who wait

I want to open up my eyes  
I know that all I need is time  
I'm growing stronger every single day  
God, I'm going to lean into You now  
Letting go of all my fear and doubt  
I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control  
I know I'm not the only one

The pressure makes us stronger  
The struggle makes us hunger  
The hard lessons make the difference  
The pressure makes us stronger  
The struggle makes us hunger  
The hard lessons make the difference  
And the difference makes it worth it"

* * *

May's Pov

As the boys began to wake up Firefilght's " For those who wait" was playing on the radio. But the boys would swear till the day that they die in defiantly that it was the angels singing.

May- Adam, get over here they are wakening up.

* * *

A/N I know it took forever for me to update but hey it's called life . Hopefully the next one will be out faster . I do not own Skillet's song Rebirthing , or Fireflights song "For those who wait ." But I think you should look them up. If the spelling sucks I am sorry. Hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: yes it has been a while yet again. But I hope you like it.

May: Adam get the trash can I think Dean is going to throw up.

_Just then Dean's body flew up from the bed and he threw up all over the floor. _

Dean: oohhh Fuck May …. I am so sorry …. Ohhh God.

May: Dean it is okay sweetie, Adam come on man get some towels. It's not your fault Dean.

Adam: Nasty , when did you eat corn?

_Dean shoot his younger brother a pissed off look as he left the room._

Dean: Oh I am so sorry … eehhh owww man I am sorry.

_Dean had now move back to the twin bed and assumed the fetal position. And one the bed next to him Sam started to wake up. May didn't know if she could take any more vomit._

Sam: Ma..May whe… where are you ?

May: Sammy I am right here taking care of Dean.

_At those word Sam jumped up and ran to Deans side and realized that it was more than anything he could handle. He has seen blood and guts but puke. Shit he had been to hell and back and he could not handle this amount of vomit_

Sam: Holy Fuck Dean.

May: Sammy that is not helping right now. Please I need towels, and a bucket and please find out where in the hell Adam went to.

Constantine: Well now if I didn't know any better I would say that Deano here had a bad trip to the other side. I'm just surprised Sammy here is doing okay.

_May leapt up from the weaken Dean and threw herself at her father and pinned him up against the wall. It had been over a month since she had seen him. And right now it did not look to good for him. As she spoke her hold on her father tightened. _

May: how the Hell did you find us.

Constantine: Easy there jellybean, is this any way to treat your father.

May: Fuck you; you lost that right a long time ago. Now tell me how you found us or Lucky here will answer for you.

_May held Lucky tightly under her father's chin and as she cocked the gun Sam moved into action and pulled May off her father and swiped the Gun from her hand and pointed at Constantine's melon. _

Sam: I suggest that you leave because I don't know how long I can keep May here under control.

May: Bite me!

Sam: Maybe later, Now John I think you should leave.

_In the midst of all the arguing, Dean threw up on the carpet , May ran to his side and helped him to the bathroom. In the mean time Sam stood toe to toe with Constantine._

Constantine: Your different Sammy boy, and frankly I would like you to stay away from my daughter.

Sam: I will leave when she tells me to until then I will stay by her side.

Constantine: I can't let you do that. I know what is inside you, I know what you plan to do and I won't let .

_Sam smirked and moved in to whisper something in to John's ear. And suddenly John paled._

Constantine: You do that and this world will be no more. You can't .

Sam : Oh I can and I will John. Besides This is my world now John and If you think I am going to let a little bag of bones come between me and my destiny , you have lost what little mind you have. Now I would leave before she comes back. Or I will rip your throat out.

Constantine: You lay a hand on my daughter and I will kill you myself.

_Sam smiled and reached out his massive hand and totally started to choke John Darth Vader style_

Sam: John you really think that you can dance with me without falling. Now I will be nice here and let you go. Because I like your spunk. And Sammy here won't stop bitching. Tell anyone you want but I am the original trickster and no one is going to believe a asshole exorcist, over Sammy's puppy dog eyes.

_And with a snap Constantine vanished. "Sammy" walked over to the bathroom and listened as Dean empted his stomach into the porcelain god. He could hear May's soothing voice and smiled. She was his and he was going to use the love his meat-suit had for her to his advantage . He just need to take care of the others ._

Sam: Close your eyes Sammy as you Dance with the Devil tonight and forever. Oh Samuel now that is not nice to say what would your mom say.

_He laid on the bed and waited for his black bride to return to him._


End file.
